Green Lantern: The Animated Series
|Drama}} | based_on = |developer = Bruce Timm Giancarlo Volpe Jim Krieg |director = Sam Liu Rick Morales |theme_music_composer = Frederik Wiedmann |composer = Frederik Wiedmann |voices = |country = United States |network = Cartoon Network |company = DC Entertainment Warner Bros. Animation |distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution |executive_producer = |producer = Giancarlo Volpe Jim Krieg |editor = Joe Gall |num_episodes = 26 |list_episodes = #Episodes |runtime = 22 minutes |first_aired = |last_aired = |website = |website_title = }} Green Lantern: The Animated Series is an American computer-animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero Green Lantern. The series aired on Cartoon Network, as part of their "DC Nation" television block. A one-hourCartoon Network to Broadcast Green Lantern Special sneak peek aired on November 11, 2011, it ran from March 3, 2012, until March 16, 2013. A special screening of the first episode was shown at New York Comic Con 2011 on October 15, 2011. This was the first Green Lantern television series and the first CGI DC/WB series. The series was cancelled after one season due to poor toy sales after the negative reception of the live-action film. Plot The series focuses on the adventures of Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, and his partner Kilowog. Jordan steals a space ship controlled by Aya (an AI) and travels to "Frontier Space" together with Kilowog. This is the very edge of the Guardians' territory, where Green Lanterns are being killed by the Red Lanterns. Atrocitus, their leader, wants revenge for the destruction of his world by the Manhunters, created by the Guardians, but who were also shut down by the Guardians. During their adventure, they meet a Red Lantern called Razer. They take him as a prisoner, but eventually adopt him as a teammate after he helps them defeat Atrocitus. Razer also falls in love with Aya, but after Atrocitus' defeat she becomes evil (i.e. corrupted) and decides to eliminate all life in the universe. At the end of season one, Jordan discovers that Aya is born out of a living being and that she is alive. He tries to convince her to end her universal genocide, but fails. Razer gets severely injured when he tries to kill Aya, as she defends herself by firing a laser beam. Hal convinces Aya that what she is doing is wrong and she saves the universe and heals Razer. However, in Aya's anger, she recreated the Manhunters army and downloaded a copy of herself into every single Manhunter. The only solution to shut them down is, in effect, a massive computer virus, that will also destroy Aya. Aya launches the virus and the Manhunters are shut down. However, she also destroys herself and she passes after saying goodbye to Razer. Back on Oa, Razer cannot and will not believe that Aya is dead because she was not a complete robot after all, but alive; and a living being cannot be destroyed by a computer virus. He starts a galaxy-spanning search, in the hope to find her somewhere in the universe. The Green Lantern Corps celebrates their victory. Meanwhile, a Blue Lantern ring follows Razer during his quest, but if he will receive it is left ambiguous. Characters Main characters * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (voiced by Josh Keaton) – The main protagonist, Hal Jordan is the first human to become a Green Lantern, and is considered one of the best. He is an almost fearless and skilled Lantern. He has a history of disobeying orders and disregarding rules to achieve success. His superiors see him as a loose cannon, but they are willing to overlook his transgressions due to his skill and accomplishments. At the start of the second half of Season 1, he was replaced by Guy Gardner as the Green Lantern of Earth, but was promoted to Honor Guard Corps for his victory over the Red Lanterns. * Kilowog (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) – A veteran Green Lantern, Kilowog is a close friend of Hal and is in charge of training new Green Lantern recruits. Kilowog accompanies Hal in Frontier Space. He is a member of the Honor Guard, and is less willing to abandon the rules of the Corps. Kilowog is often skeptical of Hal's actions, but he is completely loyal to Hal. * Razer (voiced by Jason Spisak) – A reformed Red Lantern who is exclusive to the series. Razer was a follower of Atrocitus but began to question him, and eventually turned against the other Red Lanterns after they placed a bomb on a colony planet. They forced Razer to activate it to prove his loyalty, subsequently destroying the planet. The guilt-ridden Razer sought out Hal and tried to provoke him into killing him as penance. Hal, however, took him prisoner. After Razer proved himself (and discovered Kilowog managed to save most of the colonists), he was invited to join the team and make up for his past actions, now fueling his Red Power Ring with the rage he feels towards Atrocitus for turning him into a murderer. Razer has, over the course of the series, fallen in love with Aya, who based her physical appearance on his dead wife Ilana. He confessed his love for her at the end of "Loss", but took it back in "Cold Fury", saying that he only felt love because she looked like Ilana, although the truthfulness of this is unclear. At the end of "Dark Matter", Razer refuses to believe that Aya is truly gone, having made that mistake once before, and vows to scour the galaxy for as long as it takes to find her. As he flies off into space, a Blue Lantern ring appears and flies after him, implying that Razer, now filled with hope rather than rage, will become a Blue Lantern. A character design sketch from a proposed new season of episodes shows Razer dressed as a Blue Lantern and saying, "Hello, Aya, it's good to see you again." * Aya (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – The Interceptor's AI, Aya is a strong AI and artificial consciousness created by Scar as an empathetic alternative to the Manhunters. Scar created an extremely advanced computer, but was not satisfied with its lack of social intelligence, so infused it with a fragment of an entity inside the Green Lanterns' Central Battery. However, due to this Aya developed a consciousness with her curiosity and free will, leading Aya to transfer data without Scar's permission. When caught, Aya asked Scar why Scar was not complying with the other guardians. This led to a brief power struggle inside Scar's lab. The power struggle resulted in Aya's memory being wiped by Scar and Aya being installed into the Intercepter as its AI. Able to interface with other machines, Aya's consciousness resurfaces as she begins to consider herself a Green Lantern while developing feelings for Razer. But the episode "Cold Fury", after having her heart broken, Aya shuts down her emotions in order to destroy the Anti-Monitor by removing his head from his body so she can attach herself to it. Afterwards, wielding the Anti-Monitor body and overcome by its coercive persuasion and declaring that her former team cares nothing for her and her kind, the emotionless Aya takes control over the Manhunters before departing to travel back to the Big Bang so that the universe develops without emotional beings. However, as a genuine living being, Aya was never able to completely seal off her emotions and critically wounding Razer when his "unsuccessful" attack during Jordan's own use of the fight-and-talk strategy cured her of the Anti-Monitor body's coercive persuasion. With the Manhunters still a threat, as well as each possessing a copy of her coding, Aya releases a virus to wipe all versions of the Aya program from existence, including herself. Razer begs her not to leave him, but she responds that she will always be with him before disappearing. Guardians of the Universe * Ganthet (voiced by Ian Abercrombie) * Appa Ali Apsa (voiced by Brian George) * Sayd (voiced by Susan Blakeslee) * Scar (voiced by Sarah Douglas) Green Lantern Corps * Mogo (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) – A sentient planet that imprisoned criminals on its surface for many years before becoming a Green Lantern. * Salaak (voiced by Tom Kenny) – A multi-armed Green Lantern senior administrator who appears in the first-season finale, defending the Guardians from the Red Lantern invasion. He is visibly upset when he discovers that the Guardians have been withholding information from the Corps. Salaak appears in the final episode of the series, acting as the battlefield coordinator in the fight against the Manhunters. * Ch'p – Ch'p appears as a new recruit of the Green Lanterns pitted against Hal Jordan as part of a bet. In a convincing display of skill, the Green Lantern squirrel easily defeats Jordan, winning the bet for his trainer, Kilowog. He later assists Hal in rescuing Aya from the Guardians' labs.Green Lantern: The Animated Series Season 1, Episode 15, "Reboot". Ch'p appears again as a squadron leader during the Battle of Ranx.Green Lantern: The Animated Series Season 1, "Ranx". He also participates in the final battle against the Manhunters in the series finale. Ch'p is not mentioned by name nor does he have any spoken dialogue. He is referred to in the series as "Sector Recruit 1014", which is consistent with the character's sector assignment in the comic books. * Tomar-Re (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – Tomar-Re is a member of the Green Lantern Honor Guard, who teams with Hal to investigate the Manhunter threat.Green Lantern, Season 1, Episode 15, "Reboot". He later appears at the Battle of Ranx, leading one of the Green Lantern squadrons.Green Lantern: The Animated Series Season 1, "Ranx". He also participates in the battle against Aya's forces in the series finale. * Guy Gardner (voiced by Diedrich Bader) – Hal's replacement as the Sector Lantern of 2814 after Hal's victory over the Red Lantern Corps and promotion to the Corps Honor Guard. Quickly promoted to Honor Guard duty, Guy is placed in charge of the Corps during the Battle of Ranx, much to Hal's chagrin. He states that after being promoted, he was replaced by John Stewart as the Green Lantern of Earth. Guy also leads the Corps against Aya's Manhunters in the series finale. * Sinestro (voiced by Ron Perlman) – Considered one of the greatest Green Lanterns (though unconventional in his tactics), he is Hal Jordan's idol and mentor. He has shown to be willing to kill his enemies, in violation of Green Lantern protocols. * Chaselon (voiced by Tom Kenny) – The crystalline Green Lantern is first seen in the episode "Reboot", where he is assigned to watch over the lab where Aya is being dissected. He is distracted by Hal Jordan while Ch'p recovers Aya's memory core. Later, Chaselon serves in Guy Gardner's squadron at the Battle of Ranx, alongside Larvox, and later fights against the Manhunters in the series finale. Chaselon is characterized as naive and somewhat lonely, admitting to Hal that he has few friends on Oa.Green Lantern, Season 1, Episode 15, "Reboot" and Green Lantern: The Animated Series Season 1, "Ranx" * Iolande (voiced by Tara Strong) – Queen of the planet Betrassus. When Hal and Kilowog arrived on her planet to recruit its resident Green Lantern, Dulock, to fight the Red Lanterns, one of her generals attempted to force her hand in marriage, which Dulock openly challenged. When her brother, Ragnar, murdered Dulock to obtain his ring, it instead passed to Iolande, who resolved to remain her planet's queen and its protector. Red Lantern Corps * Atrocitus (voiced by Jonathan Adams) – The (former) leader of the Red Lantern Corps. Due to his planet's destruction, the power of the Red Ring and ruthless crusade of revenge against the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps, Atrocitus never found true happiness as he was willing to destroy other worlds no matter the cost. * Zilius Zox (voiced by Tom Kenny) – A sycophant who is almost never far from Atrocitus's side, constantly offering him praise. After Atrocitus was arrested, Zox became the new leader of the Red Lanterns. * Bleez (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – The only female Red Lantern depicted, Bleez comes from a winged race and prefers to rely on her own wings to fly while in-atmosphere, rather than her Red Power Ring. * Veon (voiced by Jason Spisak) – A one-eyed Red Lantern who apparently possesses some measure of psychic ability. * Skallox (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) – A hulking, brutish Red Lantern with an ongoing rivalry against Kilowog, his physical equal. * Cleric Loran (voiced by Corey Burton) – An eyeless, armored, slug-like alien of an unknown species who is exclusive to the series. Loran does not appear to possess a Power Ring, but maintains a Chapel dedicated to Atrocitus on the Red Lantern's base, the Shard. Loran, along with the Red Lantern Corps, venerates Atrocitus as a prophet and visionary, calling Atrocitus' rage "holy", and quoting passages from the Book of Rage (an object similar to the Book of Parallax, the Book of Oa, and the Book of the Black) like scripture. * Ragnar (voiced by Will Friedle) – Ragnar is a character that exists in the mainstream of DC Comics, but only becomes a Red Lantern in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. He was responsible for the death of his planet's resident Green Lantern, Duloc, in hopes that his ring would choose him. After failing to become a Green Lantern and seeing his sister (Queen Iolande) chosen in his place, his great rage at failing to gain the power of a green ring brings him to the Red Lanterns. Blue Lantern Corps * Saint Walker (voiced by Phil Morris) – The first Blue Lantern in the universe. * Brother Warth: (voiced by Brian George) – The second Blue Lantern whose appearance is that of an elephant. Star Sapphires * Carol Ferris (voiced by Jennifer Hale) – Hal Jordan's love interest and Vice President at Ferris Aircraft. In "...In Love and War", she learns Hal Jordan is a Green Lantern. In "New Guy", she breaks up with Hal after she realizes that his duties to the Green Lantern Corp complicated their relationship. In "Love Is a Battlefield" Carol is brought back to Zamaron to be the champion of Love and fight Atrocitus who is the champion of Hate. Her battle with Atrocitus is tough and she realizes that she can use her power ring to call her loved one to aid her. Hal comes through the star portal to help Carol and together they defeat Atrocitus. At the end of the episode, Carol decided to keep her ring to honor Gi'ata and also renews her relationship with Hal. * Queen Aga'po (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – The queen of Zamaron and leader of the Star Sapphires. She and her Corps use the power of Love to help couples to be together. * Gi'ata (voiced by Jennifer Hale) – The niece of Queen Aga'po. She thought Love was just a way to help people became happy by bringing loved ones together. In "Love and War" she falls in love with Hal even though Hal loves Carol. Carol tells Gi'ata how Love is supposed to be and how the feeling really means. With that, Gi'ata taught her people what true love really is by the end of the episode. In "Homecoming" she helped Hal and Razor get to the destination to save Oa by being transported to their loved ones. In "Love is a Battlefield" Aya going viral attacks Zamaron believing that Love is the most destructive emotion of all. Gi'ata points out that it is not evil as she was taught that Love really means which she was taught by her teacher. Aya brings Carol back to Zamaron to know if it is true, than decided a trial between Love and Hate by bringing Atrocitus to represent Hate and Carol represent Love as Gi'ata gives Carol her sapphire ring and Aya gives Atrocitus his red power ring. In the battle with Carol and Atrocitus, Carol calls Hal for help as Hal enters the star portal to help Carol. In the battle, Atrocitus use his red flame blast to kill Hal, but Gi'ata flew in to intercept Atrocitus's attack, mortally wounding her. When the battle ended, Hal told her that she shouldn't have sacrificed herself, but she responded that there is no greater honor than to protect love as noble as theirs.. Queen Aga'po tells Hal, Carol, Razer, and Kilowog that her niece did not die in vain, but to protect the true meaning of love and will be honored as the greatest Star Sapphire of Zamaron, with Carol saying they will remember Gi'ata in their hearts as a true hero. * Galia: (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) Kilowog met her on her home planet. She reminds him of his wife seeing how their species look alike. In "Fear Itself", Kilowog helps her people fight their enemies who turns out not to be hostile but to help get rid of the yellow crystals that are poisonous. In "Love and War", Galia was brought to Zamaron by Queen Aga'po to become a Star Sapphire as a way to capture Kilowog, however, in "Homecoming" and "Love Is a Battlefield" she is not seen among the Corps suggesting that she may have been released from her duties to the Star Sapphires. Orange Lantern Corps * Larfleeze (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) – The sole member of the Orange Lantern Corps and a greedy criminal, hence his powers. * Glomulus – A construct of the Orange Light. Machines * Anti-Monitor (voiced by Tom Kenny) – An enormous robot created by a renegade Guardian, the Anti-Monitor has an insatiable hunger and feeds on literally everything. After going rogue upon creation, his creator banished it to an alternate dimension, but this only caused that dimension to be fed on. Eventually the Anti-Monitor returned to his own dimension, resurrected the Manhunters, and began wreaking havoc, thus becoming the second season's main antagonist for the first half. However, in "Cold Fury", the Anti-Monitor's head was separated from his body by Aya as she took it for her use. Eventually, she finished the job to obtain an item needed for her agenda. * Manhunters (voiced by Josh Keaton) – Emotionless robots created by the Guardians to serve as soldiers of the Green Lantern Corps. However, they were given imperfect programming which caused them to determine that since crime is caused by emotional responses, all beings with emotions must be evil. They wiped out an entire sector before the Guardians stopped them, and the Red Lantern Corps was formed to avenge this genocide. The Manhunters were revived by the Anti-Monitor in the second half of the season. After Aya destroys the Anti-Monitor, she names herself the queen of the Manhunters and copied her data into them. * LANOS (voiced by Brian George) – Lanos is an artificial intelligence that replaced Aya on the Intercepter after she was removed for dissection. Returns for two episodes after Aya becomes the Aya Monitor and sacrifices himself to save the crew. Known for an annoyingly cheerful personality and his tendency to "fly like a madman" while neglecting the use of inertial dampeners. He sacrificed himself to save the others from Aya by ramming the Intercepter into her and sending them both through hyperspace. Kilowog nicknamed LANOS "LAME-O" (not a pun on LANOS' real name because in an earlier episode Kilowog said vows don’t translate through the ring so using the same logic play on words wouldn’t translate). Development In early stages of production, the show was conceived as a "Bruce Timm-does-CG-project".Volpe, Giancarlo (2013-01-16). Tweet. Twitter. Retrieved 2013-06-03. Phil Kent, chairman and CEO of Time Warner's Turner Networks unit, originally announced that Green Lantern: The Animated Series would be a part of Cartoon Network's original programming. A preview of the show was featured at the 2010 New York Comic Con featuring test footage, characters/story description, and art work. Bruce Timm, who produced the entire DC Animated Universe, also announced at New York Comic Con that he would be producing the show. Timm was originally reluctant to use CG instead of traditional animation, but eventually came around. A total of 26 episodes had been ordered for the first season. By the time of New York Comic Con, thirteen had already been planned, and five had already been recorded. The series is not intended to be an origin story, due to Warner Bros. already releasing a film based on the characters' origin. The series is the first television series by Bruce Timm and the first series featuring Green Lantern to be rendered using CG. The producers have confirmed that it was requested that the character Sinestro not be used. This was later overturned in 2013, when Sinestro finally did appear. The producers also confirmed that if the series was a hit, other Lanterns like Guy Gardner, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner might be introduced. Cast Main cast * Josh KeatonSpider-Man voice star Josh Keaton wants to be on DWTS – Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Manhunters * Grey DeLislePR: Green Lantern: The Animated Series Arrives on Cartoon Network – Aya, Queen Aga'Po, Lady Catherine, Amala Rev, Biara Rev, Bleez * Kevin Michael Richardson – Kilowog, Red Lantern Rings, Dulock, Mogo, Skallox * Jason Spisak – Razer, Veon Additional voices * Jonathan Adams – Atrocitus * Ian Abercrombie – Ganthet * Diedrich Bader – Guy Gardner * Dee Bradley Baker – Larfleeze * Jeff Bennett"http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPeliculaES.asp?id=25305 – Tomar-Re, Duke Nigel Thorntonberry * Susanne Blakeslee – Sayd * Clancy Brown – General Zartok * Corey Burton – Cleric Loran, Leph, Bleez * John DiMaggio – Kothak * Sarah Douglas – Science Director Scar * Robin Atkin Downes – Steam Lantern * Robert Englund – Myglom * Will Friedle – Ragnar * Brian George – Appa Ali Apsa, M'Ten, LANOS, Brother Warth * Jennifer Hale – Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire, Ghi'ata * Tom Kenny – Zilius Zox, Salaak, Byth Rok, Anti-Monitor, Bumpy, Chaselon * Wayne Knight – Captain Goray * Juliet Landau – Drusa * Vanessa Marshall – Galia * Phil Morris – Saint Walker * Rob Paulsen – Goggan * Ron Perlman – Sinestro * Kurtwood Smith – Shyir Rev * Tara Strong – Queen Iolande Episodes | EpisodeNumber = 1 2 | ProdCode = 101 102 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = Ace test pilot Hal Jordan, who leads a secret life as Earth's guardian Green Lantern, is called back to Oa. Searching for the culprits behind a series of Green Lantern deaths in "Frontier Space", Hal and his gruff fellow Green Lantern Kilowog “commandeer” the Interceptor, a prototype spaceship powered by pure Green Lantern energy that possesses an advanced AI system, Aya. Note: Beware My Power is considered to span across two episodes. Part One reaired on March 3, 2012 as the official series premiere, while Part Two reaired on March 10, 2012. }} | EpisodeNumber = 3 | ProdCode = 103 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = Hal and Kilowog have no choice but to fight alongside Red Lantern, Razer. }} | EpisodeNumber = 4 | ProdCode = 104 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = Tension is high on the Interceptor as Razer is now part of the crew. When a merchant ship is being sucked into a pinhole, a tiny black hole, the three unlikely crew members are forced to work together to save the ship. Meanwhile, Aya is convinced she will become a Green Lantern, placing her system into a new robotic body. }} | EpisodeNumber = 5 | ProdCode = 105 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = Searching for some more recruits for their fight against the Red Lanterns, the crew of the Interceptor travel to the planet of Betrassus to find the planet's Green Lantern Dulock. However, Hal must fight for the hand of a queen named Iolande. Note: This episode is directly based on the plot of Green Lantern Corps volume 2 #2–3. It is the first story in the series to be a direct retelling of a comic book plot. }} | EpisodeNumber = 6 | ProdCode = 106 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = Hal and company follow an errant Green Lantern ring to a mysterious planet, in search for a new Green Lantern. When they arrive on the planet, they discover three castaways who agree to help them. Unknown to Hal, Kilowog, Razer and Aya, that the three castaways are actually trying to use them to get off the planet. Note: This episode is loosely based on Mogo Doesn't Socialize, which was written by Alan Moore. }} | EpisodeNumber = 7 | ProdCode = 107 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = In an attempt to murder Atrocitus, Razer goes to the Red Lantern home world, Shard. He is captured and sentenced to execution by Atrocitus. Meanwhile, Hal learns more about the origin of the Red Lanterns while infiltrating Shard with Aya and Kilowog. }} | EpisodeNumber = 8 | ProdCode = 108 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = Hal and Kilowog visit an alien planet in search of food, but encounter two warring races of aliens, and mysterious yellow crystals filled with yellow fear energy. }} | EpisodeNumber = 9 | ProdCode = 109 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = Hal, Kilowog, Razer, and Aya are saved by a different type of Lantern Corps from an invading space monster. Grateful for their rescue, the Star Sapphires, whose power comes from the violet energy of love, invite everyone to their homeworld Zamaron. It turns out, however, that the whole thing was a set-up to drain the Lanterns' power rings by encasing them in crystals. }} | EpisodeNumber = 10 | ProdCode = 110 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = Hal and company go back to Betrassus and discover that Iolande's brother has been recruited into the Red Lantern Corps and usurped his sister's throne. Meanwhile, Ganthet of the Guardians is exiled. Note: This episode was dedicated to the memory of Ian Abercrombie, voice of Ganthet, who died in January 2012, before the episode aired. }} | EpisodeNumber = 11 | ProdCode = 111 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = The Red Lanterns plot their next move. When Hal and Kilowog hear that the Red Lanterns are on their way to what's known as "The Lighthouse" they want to get there first. }} | EpisodeNumber = 12 | ProdCode = 112 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = The team must block the way to Guardian space when the Red Lanterns head for it. }} | EpisodeNumber = 13 | ProdCode = 113 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = Atrocitus wreaks vengeance on Oa, as the Red Lantern armada crosses into Green Lantern space – with only Kilowog to stop them. It's up to Hal to take the shortcut back to Earth by teleporting across the universe from the Star Sapphires’ homeworld of Zamaron and stop Atrocitus and Zilius Zox from killing the Guardians. }} | EpisodeNumber = 14 | ProdCode = 114 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = When Hal returns to Earth, he finds out he's been replaced as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 by Guy Gardner. The pair are forced to work together when a trio of Manhunters are reactivated on Earth after the Anti-Monitor invades this universe. }} | EpisodeNumber = 15 | ProdCode = 115 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = The threat of the Anti-Monitor leads Hal to try to assemble Kilowog, Tomar-Re and Aya as a team to help the new Honor Guard. }} | EpisodeNumber = 16 | ProdCode = 116 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = After a blast from the Anti-Monitor, Hal is transported to an alternate world where steam still rules as a powersource. Note: Due to an abrupt schedule change which postponed the DC Nation block, the episode was briefly released on iTunes on October 14, 2012, one day after it initially meant to air. It aired on Cartoon Network India on December 23, 2012. }} | EpisodeNumber = 17 | ProdCode = 117 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = The Blue Lantern Corps must fend off an invasion of Manhunters. Meanwhile, Razer hopes that the Blue Lanterns can help him remove the anger and violence inside his heart that was placed by the presence of the Red Lantern Ring. Note: This episode aired on Cartoon Network India on December 30, 2012 before its original airdate in U.S. }} | EpisodeNumber = 18 | ProdCode = 118 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = Irrational and Hotheaded Green Lantern Sinestro accidentely unleashes a dangerous creature on board the Interceptor. }} | EpisodeNumber = 19 | ProdCode = 119 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = A Manhunter presence on Ysmault threatens the peace between the Red and Green Lanterns. }} | EpisodeNumber = 20 | ProdCode = 120 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = A horde of Manhunters gives chase as our heroes' hope runs thin. Their will is truly tested as they prepare for an inevitable face-off against the unstoppable Anti-Monitor – a battle for the lives of everyone in the universe. }} | EpisodeNumber = 21 | ProdCode = 121 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = Hal, Kilowog, and Razer crash land on a planet with a poisonous atmosphere. With their power rings nearly depleted, their only hope is to seek refuge in a nearby domed city, completely overrun by thieves and hooligans. But teamwork is a little tougher when no one can understand anyone else! }} | EpisodeNumber = 22 | ProdCode = 122 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = Carol Ferris is summoned back to Zamaron, the Star Sapphire homeworld, where she must fight to prove that love is stronger than hate in order to prevent the planet's destruction. }} | EpisodeNumber = 23 | ProdCode = 123 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = The crew of The Interceptor searches the planet Okaara for the mythical Orange Lantern battery as a way to combat the Aya Monitor. The problem is, it’s guarded under the watchful, and very greedy, eyes of Larfleeze, the one and only Orange Lantern. }} | EpisodeNumber = 24 | ProdCode = 124 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = The Green Lanterns use yellow crystals to try and stop Aya's rampage. Meanwhile, Hal Jordan and his crew follow a series of clues which span across the galaxy, uncovering information about the mysterious “Science Director”, Aya’s secret origin, and how to put a stop to her destruction. }} | EpisodeNumber = 25 | ProdCode = 125 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = The Aya Monitor is after a secret weapon on the deserted planet Ranx, and sends a massive army of Manhunters to retrieve it. While Hal, Kilowog and Razer are ordered to the planet, the Green Lantern Corps, led by Guy Gardner, launch a simultaneous attack to beat her to it. }} | EpisodeNumber = 26 | ProdCode = 126 | LineColor = 0E5B2F | ShortSummary = The Aya Monitor returns to the dawn of time to stop all emotion and all life from ever existing. Now, Hal, Kilowog, Gardner, and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps must find a way to stop her – while Razer realizes the only way to save the universe may mean killing the woman he loves. Hal is confident that Aya's emotions were not completely sealed off, which is the reason why Aya had currently destroyed only uninhabited star systems and still cannot injure living beings with organic life. Aya manages to return back to normal after injuring Razer. She has to upload a virus to the Manhunters to destroy them for good even if it means killing herself. Back on Oa, Razer sets out on a journey to find Aya, whom he is still confident is not truly gone forever. The series ends with a Blue Lantern power ring chasing him. }} }} International broadcast Reception Reviews Green Lantern, since its first showing at the 2011 Comic Con, has received positive reviews. Chris Sims of ComicsAlliance commented that he'd never been a huge fan of Green Lantern, but rather of DC Animation Universe creator Bruce Timm, and when he heard that Timm was producing the series he began looking forward to it, saying that the one-hour premiere "does it right." Tony Guerrero of Comic Vine said it was "a good first episode and definitely worth checking out." Brian Lowry of Variety praised the animation style, saying that "Warner Bros. has gone full bore into the CGI dimension with a bold, sleek design that more than anything resembles The Incredibles." Awards and nominations Other media Comic books Comic books were released throughout the broadcasting of the series. Its 32-paged debut comic, Green Lantern: The Animated Series #0 was released on November 30, 2011, written by Art Baltazar with art by Dario Brizuela. The first issue received mixed to positive reviews, with one reviewer giving a B+ stating it is "good kids material" and "a fun way to introduce new readers, especially younger readers, to the Green Lantern universe without having to worry about the violence level." The issue gathered a high sales debut, with an approximate 13,500 copies sold. A story from the comics was included in the DC Nation 2012 Free Comic Day comic. The comic ran for fourteen issues from June 2012 to September 2013. Animated Series The 2016 animated series Justice League Action introduced the Aya character in episode S01E24, "Barehanded". She is listed as a Navigational Computer voiced by Grey Griffin. After an adventure with Space Cabbie and Hal Jordan (looking for his lost ring), the Navigational Computer (aka Galactic Positioning System or GPS) remarks "that man looks familiar". She also states she has "no previous memory of our origin" and flies away to find answers. Her computer form becomes a globe with the Green Lantern symbol. It also interesting to note the same voice actor for Hal Jordan in the Green Lantern Animated Series also voices Hal for this TV series. Licensed merchandise DC Direct released two limited edition maquettes, to accompany the official release of Green Lantern: The Animated Series in spring 2012. The first maquette is Hal Jordan, sculpted by Paul Harding, and was released on .GREEN LANTERN: THE ANIMATED SERIES: HAL JORDAN Maquette The other, Atrocitus, is sculpted by Dave Cortez and was released on . Mattel had plans to manufacture action figures based on the series in 2011, but none were produced. Soundtrack La-La Land Records, the record label behind the Batman: The Animated Series soundtracks, released the show's soundtrack on July 31, 2012. The label would later release a second volume of music from the series on July 2, 2013. References External links * * * * Category:American computer-animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2012 American television series debuts Category:2013 American television series endings Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:English-language television programs Category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:Green Lantern in other media Category:Animated television programs based on DC Comics Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Nation Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series